Unexpected Protector
by MmStormer
Summary: In Ba Sing Se, Katara was on her own while her friends did their own thing. She decided to find a job, since they were in need of money for when they started traveling again. But when Katara gets into trouble, she finds out she has an unexpected protector
1. Chapter 1

_**Zutara Fanfic : Unexpected Protector**_

**  
****Title: Unexpected Protector  
Author: ****Zutara_fan_14**** on , also known as MmStormer****  
Rating: K  
Word Count: 830  
Parings: Li/Katara, Blue Spirit/Katara, Zuko/Katara  
Summery: Katara and her friends are in Ba Sing Se. Aang is helping the zoo keeper, Toph is helping construct buildings, and Sokka was sleeping. So Katara was on her own. She decided to find a job, since they were in need of money for when they started traveling again. But when Katara gets into trouble, she finds out that she has an unexpected protector that she has come to like. **

**Chapter #1: Job Hunt**

Katara and her friends are in Ba Sing Se. Aang is helping the zoo keeper, Toph is helping construct buildings, and Sokka was sleeping. So Katara was on her own. She decided to find a job, since they were in need of money for when they started traveling again.

Katara has walked all day looking for a job, but to no success. Spotting a little cozy tea shop, called the Jasmine Dragon. Walking in, she sat down tiredly and waited for the waiter to come over. With her eyes closed, she leaned back in the chair. A sigh escaped her lips as she in-hailed the many different aromas of tea that filled the air.

"Hello," said a kind old man. He looked familiar, but she couldn't quite place his face with a name at the moment. "Would you like some tea, Miss? You look quite exhausted."

I nodded my head in reply and asked, "What is the house special?"

"Jasmine tea, Miss." The old man replied. She couldn't but help but look at his eyes and see...she was taken aback when she saw they were...GOLDEN!

The old man saw her fright and told her, reassuringly, "Me and my nephew are refugees, such as yourself, Miss. There's no need for alarm. Sh...It's okay. We won't hurt you. We just want to start a new life."

From behind the counter, in the shadows, the old man's nephew watched. '_That waterbender! Great! She's sure to give us away as soon as she leaves the shop! Uhg!' _he thought as he watched her settle back down in her seat.

His uncle came to meet his nephew and told him, "It's okay. I explained every-"

"You did what!?! She could alert the authorities of who we are! We'll be either tortured or killed!" Zuko yelled.

"Now, now, Zuko. Why are you yelling at me? I just told her that we were refugees. Now, let me deliver her order, or she'll defiantly throw a fit if she sees you." Uncle Iroh told his nephew and walked off carrying a tray with a pot of jasmine tea and a cup.

Zuko sighed, _'I'll have to follow her after she leaves to make sure that she doesn't gibe us away.' _he told himself.

Iroh walked over to where the familiar waterender was seated. Setting down the tray he asked, "Why are you so tired, Miss-?"

"Katara." She told him. "I've been looking for a job. Me and my friends will be needing some money when we start on our travels again; and I'm the only one that can work for money; and every place I've gone says they don't need any help. I was wondering if I could work here. Maybe wash-"

"Yes, I have a job for you, Miss Katara. You can help us serve tea. There's only me and my nephew to run this little place and it can get hard at times. We'd love your help."

"Thank you, Mr-"

"Just call me Uncle." He said with a smile.

"Okay. Thank you, Uncle. We are very grateful of your kindness. What would you like me to do?"

"Right now, I just want you to drink your tea. We'll start tomorrow, okay?" Uncle Iroh told Katara with a kind smile.

She smiled back and told him, "Thank you, Uncle."

Zuko couldn't but help to hear the conversation between his uncle and the waterbender. _'Why'd he offer a job? We already have a crazy kid, Jet, trying to prove we're firebenders!_

_Why would she be any different?' _Zuko shook his head. _'I'm going to have to keep a close eye on her.'_

His uncle came back behind the counter and told his nephew the splendid news, " I hired Miss Katara to work here. She and her friends are in need of money, and she's the only one that can work for it-according to laws here. I just couldn't turn that poor girl down, not when I could help her."

"Uncle, she's the avatar's friend! They're probably being waited on by the Earth King at this very moment!

* * *

Sokka was sleeping on his bed in his room. Toph was constructing a house in the 2nd ring. And Aang was feeding the animals, while Appa & Momo were sleeping next to each other.

* * *

"They might not be, nephew. You know that they might actually be in need of money! Even we ran into that problem!" Uncle Iroh told his nephew.

Zuko sighed in defeat. "Okay, Uncle. But, she might turn us in, nevertheless. I'm going to keep an eye on her."

"If that makes you feel any better, nephew." Iroh sighed. _Maybe he'll come to like her. Zuko needs someone like her. He's never liked a girl, except his mother, Ursa, who vanished when he was very young. _Sighing again, Iroh went back to make tea while his nephew kept his face diverted from Katara as he served tea.


	2. Chapter 2

Zutara Fanfiction: Unexpected Protector Ch2

**Title: Unexpected Protector ****  
****Author: ****Zutara_fan_14**** also known as MmStormer****  
****Rating: K ****  
****Word Count: 578****  
****Parings: Li/Katara, Blue Spirit/Katara, Zuko/Katara ****  
****Summery: Katara and her friends are in Ba Sing Se. Aang is helping the zoo keeper, Toph is helping construct buildings, and Sokka was sleeping. So Katara was on her own. She decided to find a job, since they were in need of money for when they started traveling again. But when Katara gets into trouble, she finds out that she has an unexpected protector that she has come to like.**

Chapter #2: The Nightly Watch

Zuko watched as Katara helped his uncle wash the dishes with her waterbending while he, himself, swept the floors.

"Why does your nephew avoid me?" Katara asked Iroh.

"He has had a hard life. All of the people close to him have left his life, except me. He's afraid to get close to anyone. But he really is a nice boy. He's just trying to find the right path. He thinks that he can't control his own destiny and that it's been chosen for him. But I hope he'll come to see that he can make his own dissensions without having a huge burden on his shoulders." Iroh sighed and put a hand on Katara's shoulder. "I hope you never have to go through anything like he has." And he walked away.

Katara finished washing the dishes and put them up in their proper spots in the cupboards. "Is there anything else you want me to do, Uncle?" Katara asked. Out of the corner of her eyes, she notices the young man cringed when she has said Uncle.

"No, thank you though. You have been a wonderful help these past few days. Here are some silver coins and a gold one. Your work has been very nice. Why don't you take tomorrow off? You've been here from sunrise to sunset for nice days. Take tomorrow off. I insist." Iroh told her.

Katara resisted at first but then gave in. "Okay, Uncle. Thank you very much." She bowed her head and walked out of the tea shop, heading to where she and her friends stayed.

Zuko quickly got dressed as the Blue Spirit and followed her. I hope Uncle understands why I must follow her tomorrow. I can't just let her walk around all by herself. Wait, that isn't my mission! I'm to make sure she doesn't turn us in! Zuko told himself. Sure. A voice told him.

Zuko continued to follow Katara, her on the streets, him on the roof tops. He watched as she tiredly walked, not caring if she was in a lit street or not. From the roof tops, Zuko saw some drunken me following her. I can't let harm befall on her. What would his uncle thing of him if he did?

Ricocheting off the roof, Zuko landed behind the drunken men. Quietly he knocked them out and continued to watch on the roof tops, not letting her leave his sight until he was positive she was in bed, and sound asleep. Then went on his way. But this night was a bit different than the previous nights.

He stealth-fully climbed into her room through the window he always had watched her through, from a distance, to make sure she was asleep. Hew eyes were closed and she breathed softly. Her hair was let out of it's usual braid and a few soft stands of hair covered her face. Using his cloth covered hand, wishing he would feel through the dark cloth, and gently brushed aside the strands of hair from her face. He was taken aback when he saw her smile and curl up close to his kneeling form. But he never jumped back. He relished her warmth. "I won't let anything happen to you, Katara. I promise."  
Zuko took his mask off and gently laid a kiss upon her cheek.

"Thank you, Li." Katara whispered.

Zuko fled, afraid that she might have actually been awake.


End file.
